Its Over
by Akuma Youkai
Summary: SongFic Inuyasha decides that he's had enough and wants to tell her Its Over.


I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to get rid of her and move on but I didn't know how. She just kept calling, she wants to meet up with me but I cant see her. I cant look at her like I once did and see her the way I once did. I just needed a way to tell her this. She broke my heart.

((((((((()))))))))))

I asked her to meet me at the place were we first met. it's a nice little coffee place with a eat out balcony. The tree's are lit up with white lights and battery candles are on all the tables at night. I had pre arranged with the owner to allow my friend Miroku to set up instruments along one side. Soon I would tell her what I needed to tell her but I just couldn't make myself say.

She showed up around 7:30 and was seated at the reserved table in the center. Other people had come out on the balcony because they were told that live music would be played out there. I looked at her from behind the curtain inside the coffee place. She had worn her favorite dress. A simple jet black dress, the same color as her hair. She'd made her lips a dark rose red and made her eyes pop with black eyeliner. To any other guy she would look beautiful, but to me…she just looked like good bye.

At 8:00 all my friends had showed up to help me. Miroku was to play the drums, Koga and Sango were on guitar and my newest friend Kagome had volunteered to play the key boards for us. Koga's two friends Hakkaku and Ginta were to back me up with singing.

We went out at 8:15 and everyone started to clap. She just sat there and sipped her coffee. Everyone took up their instruments and waited for me to give them the go. I closed my eyes, remembering the girl I once loved, the girl that made me smile, laugh, love. When I opened my eyes again and looked at the center table, all I saw was a girl in a black dress and a broken dream.

"Um….Ok, so this song I had to write so I could get something off my chest. Its called Its Over and its dedicated to the girl right there."

I pointed her out and the lighting guy put a shot light on her. She stood up and waved while everyone clapped. I could tell that she was enjoying the attention that she was getting from this.

"I wrote it for you Kikyo and there's something I think you need to know."

With that said I nodded to my friends and they all started to play. Hakkaku and Ginta came up to their mics. She smiled at me as she sat back down to listen.

(Its Over by Jesse McCartney)

_We've run out of words we've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons really why we together_

_We both know it's over baby bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

Her smile began to falter

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind_

_Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits it's probably better_

_So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause_

_'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

_'Cause it's over_

_Girl you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages messages_

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_'Cause it's over_

_I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby 'cause it's over_

Her eyes looked distant but I knew that she was angry and I didn't care. She's hurt me for the last time.

_I still wake up every morning quarter to ten_

_I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table_

_I can't even remember how long it's been_

_No trouble stayin' occupied_

_Oh I ask about you whenever I come around_

_I do what I can not to put my business in the streets_

_Last thing I need's another episode_

_Keep conversation short and sweet because_

_'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

_'Cause it's over_

_Girl you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages messages_

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_'Cause baby it's over_

_I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby 'cause it's over_

_You know that it's over when the burnin'_

_And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore_

_And you know that you're through when she don't do to you_

_And move you like the way she moved ya before_

_And you wanna pull her close_

_But your heart has froze_

I put my fist over my heart and closed my heart. This was one of the most painful things I'd ever done

_You kiss her but her eyes don't close_

_Then she goes out of your heart forever_

_And it hurts you but you know that it's better_

_Girl you know it's over_

_Girl you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages messages_

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_'Cause it's over_

_I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby 'cause it's over_

_'Cause it's over_

_Girl you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages messages_

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_'Cause it's over_

_I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby 'cause it's over_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt like I had just deleted her from my life and I didn't want to see her. I heard a chair get scraped back and high heals stomping twords the exit and the door slam. Everyone outside was clapping and laughing at my very angry now ex girlfriend.

I opened my eyes and looked at her empty table and smiled. I'd gotten rid of her and stopped my heart ache. I turned around to look at my friends to see them clapping as well. Miroku nodded his head at me and clapped. Hakkaku and Ginta patted me on the back and told me it was about time that I got rid of her.

Sango hugged me and told me that I did a good job. Koga just told me it was about damn time that she was gone. I then went to Kagome and smiled. She'd only known Kikyo a few weeks and already knew what kind of she witch she was. Kagome was the exact opposite of Kikyo, she was sweet, kind ,beautiful inside and out. Maybe this night is a new Beginning.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


End file.
